1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonwoven card.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a nonwoven card is known from European Patent EP 0 188 177. The nonwoven card comprises a drawing-in means transferring fiber material to a licker-in as well as a transfer means transferring the fiber material from the licker-in to a main cylinder of the nonwoven card via rollers at least double. In the known state of the art, transfer rollers are used on two transfer paths only.